


Never Doubt I Love

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Victorian Gothic, Angry Sex, Blood, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lap Sex, Mental Instability, No Underage Sex, Past Character Death, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He understands she hates him with every molecule and lingering breath. He understands the loss of their mother has driven Azula mad. Zukounderstands— and he will protect her. Without question.





	Never Doubt I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT TO DO SOME VICTORIAN GOTHIC VERSION AU! HOW EXCITING! Not even a ship I ship but you guys know me,,, I just do whatever pops into my head regardless. Well we got October still going on and Kinktober 2018 and hope yall will stick around! Thanks for reading and any comments appreciated!

 

*

When their mother dies, Zuko hardly sees Azula in her mourning garb.

She traipses around the manor, gleefully spinning herself on tiptoes over the creaky, uneven floors and darkened staircases, humming some unnamed lullaby.

Rain and wind blows against the ornate, iron-black windows, for the rest of the days to come, _howling_ like an infernal creature out of his panic-wrecked dreams. Zuko can hear his dreadful, raving half-sister deep in the passageways, as the servants cower and hide themselves on the lower levels, filling the void with crazed, high laughter.

There are, however, periods of _lucidness_ for her — when he glimpses Azula carrying a brass candelabra, the train of her lacy, evening dress vermilion like the glare of flamelight.

Speckles of blood dry against Azula's jawline and the curves of her breasts, when Zuko plant a series of dutiful kisses over her face and nuzzles his mouth to Azula's burning hot skin, listening to her moan and wail out her heightened anticipation, her bare nethers pressing flatly against him. He is unsure if the blood is _hers_ or perhaps of a poor, helpless animal kept at her mercy.

Azula drags herself upon his lap, steadied by Zuko's hands bracketing her hips and hiking up the lacy, flame-rich fabric to expose her pale legs widening for him. She thrusts herself against his hardened, veined member, wildly, _furiously_ , clawing her long fingernails against Zuko's back and shoulders. He holds her close, panting into Azula's neck until Zuko can feel a low, hot churning in his belly. It expands, spurting out a creamy, thin fluid onto Azula's mound and her quaking thighs.

He understands she hates him with every molecule and lingering breath. He understands the loss of their mother has driven Azula mad. Zuko _understands_ — and he will protect her. Without question.

*

 


End file.
